


Loosen Up

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Three Boys in Love [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren's boyfriends get him to wear a maid outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> It is past my bedtime but a Tumblr anon went and requested these three doing it with Eren in a maid outfit and somehow it ended up in this universe so here it is.

Jean was fidgeting, restless, and Marco was fighting himself not to be doing the same thing. They’d agreed that they wanted to do this for a while now, but one thing or the other had continuously gotten in the way, and the three of them hadn’t had a night during which none of them was too exhausted or distracted to play around together in weeks.

So, tonight, for their first night in so long when they could just be together, no deadlines or people hanging over them, they had some serious catching up to do in terms of relieving sexual tension. Yes, there’d been some quickies between two out of three several times, but those were nothing on the nights they spent together, and nothing on what they had planned for this particular evening.

"Is he done yet?" Jean asked for the third time in as many minutes, sitting next to Marco on their full-sized mattress, which was currently lacking a bedframe. They were broke as could be, having just moved into their apartment and bedframes just weren’t all that big a priority for them.

"Give him time," Marco bid him, and glanced over. "If you’re that impatient, we could always start together. Maybe just make out and get our shirts off."

Jean sighed heavily, pursing his lips as he considered the idea. “Fine. I don’t wanna miss seeing him, though.”

Despite himself, Marco chuckled at him, earning a glare in return. “Jean, you’re not gonna miss too much. We’ve got the whole night, after all.” As he said the last sentence, he edged closer, bringing his face up to Jean’s. “Come on. Just loosen up…”

Their mouths connected, and Marco felt just how aggravated Jean was in the distracted, stuttering movement of his lips. He kissed him, slowly, opening Jean up, smoothing out the roughness of the kiss until they were moving together, tongues touching lightly before -

The sound of a door opening came from down the hall, and Jean stiffened up again. “Mm, Marco, shit, here he comes…” The statement trailed off as he looked past Marco to take in the sight waiting at the bedroom door. Marco, curious, followed his gaze.

It was better than anything he could have hoped for, any fantasies he’d entertained. There he was, Eren Jaeger, a light blush on his cheeks, belying the careful smirk on his mouth, wearing a French maid’s outfit. The skirt was short, frilly, and full, showing just a splinter of his smooth tan legs before they were engulfed in lacy black thigh-high stockings. The bodice was carefully crafted to make up for his lack of cleavage, fitting him tightly where it was beneficial and bunched up to give volume where it was necessary. He even had a little headband on.

It was fucking brilliant.

"Shit, Eren," Jean mumbled, turning his body so that his side was to Marco, opening himself up toward Eren and voicing Marco’s thoughts. "That is… hot. Really hot."

"Thanks," Eren mumbled, and Marco could see he was fighting embarrassment. He turned his own body toward Eren.

"You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, you know," he rasped gently, "We like you in the dress, but it could just as easily be one of us."

"Uhh,"Jean stalled, "Yeah, um, what he said." Marco shot him a look of appreciation for the gesture.

"No," Eren said, glancing down at himself. "I like this." He approached them, and as he did so, Marco could see farther up his skirt from his lower vantage point. Damn. Once he’d reached them, he crawled up and situated himself, straddling Jean’s left and Marco’s right thighs. Automatically, Jean leaned forward and began kissing him.

Marco just sat back and watched them for a moment, a smile on his lips. Eren and Jean kissed each other differently than either of them kissed him - they took pleasure in harsher movement, and they would break apart only to crash back into each other again and again. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that Marco liked to participate in, but he did like seeing Eren and Jean do it together.

Soon, Eren broke off and Jean continued kissing sloppily up his jaw, down his neck, across his mostly-bare shoulder, and Eren gasped out, “Marco, don’t you want to - ah - don’t you want to do this, too?”

"I do," Marco told him quickly, and came forward to press his lips to Eren’s cheek, "I just wanted to watch you two for a bit." He kissed Eren’s cheek again, and Eren turned his face further and connected their lips. They continued with this, and Jean moved even lower with his mouth, glancing up at his boyfriends and letting out a low groan when he saw what they were doing together.

Marco felt Eren’s skirt rustle on his leg and disconnected, looking down to see Jean ghosting his hands over Eren’s thighs, hearing Eren’s breath next to his ear. He licked his lips and looked into Eren’s eyes, which were heavy with want.

"What do you wanna do, tonight?" he murmured, "You’re the one wearing the dress, so I feel like we should treat you."

Eren gazed back at him for a long moment, and then a surprisingly devious smirk came over his lips. He kissed Marco’s mouth, slowly, chastely, and came back just enough to whisper, “Blow me. Both of you.”

Jean slid his tongue over Eren’s collarbone and gave a sly grin. “Your wish is our command, princess.”

"Wrong outfit for that," Marco mumbled, and Eren snorted.

Marco watched Jean slide his hand upward over Eren’s leg, pulling the lacy edge of one sock away so that it would snap back. “Hardly any difference,” he said, and wriggled his body away to readjust. After a look of clarification from Eren, Marco followed suit, and he and Jean were both on their hands and knees in front of Eren.

Marco reached forward and peeled back the top of Eren’s sock just enough so that he could press his mouth into the flesh underneath it, reveling in the tremor he could feel pass through his boyfriend’s body as he did so. One hand was already gently grasping his hair, and when he glanced over, he saw that the same held true for Jean.

He worked his mouth up Eren’s leg, pushing the skirt up as he went, until he could feel more lace under his tongue and knew that he’d reached his favorite part - Eren’s intricate, black, lacy panties.

Directly next to him, Jean was sucking desperately at the upper-inside portion of Eren’s thigh, and Marco could hear tiny, needy little noises from his throat that let him know before even looking that Jean was touching himself - and once he’d verified with eyesight that, yes, Jean had pulled his dick out of his pants, he reached over and started helping him along. Yes, the angle was a little awkward, but the result - Jean’s noises growing louder - was worth it.

Now that Marco’s spare hand was occupied with Jean’s cock, he felt Eren’s hand leave his head and lift his skirt up. He looked up and gave Eren a little smile. Eren, whose face was deep red with arousal, returned the gesture. 

With this encouragement, Marco drew his tongue over the outline of Eren’s erection, earning another little shudder and gasp from his boyfriend, joining in the increasingly desperate pants emanating from Jean. He realized, suddenly, that despite the fact that he was the one on his knees, he was very much in control of the situation, and this epiphany made his clothed cock ache even more than it already had. He smiled again and sucked at Eren’s dick through the cloth.

"F-fuck," Eren growled, and he took one hand off of his skirt to tug the hem of his panties down, allowing his dick to spring free. "J-just suck me off already, guys."

Jean was fast to comply, and he abandoned Eren’s legs to wrap his lips around the side of Eren’s cock, sucking wetly. Marco waited, waited until Jean had made his way up toward the head, and just as he was about to take Eren in his mouth, Marco came forward and together, they lapped their tongues over Eren’s weeping slit.

The response was automatic. “Oh, god,” Eren cried out, “Fuck. Fuck. That’s good, that’s r-really fucking good -“

Marco took the lead, took the tip of Eren’s cock into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit again, and left Jean to make his way back down the shaft. Their hands on Jean’s dick had come to a pause long ago, but suddenly Jean’s was moving again, and Marco moved his with it, and it was difficult multitasking like this but the barrage of sounds coming from both of his boyfriends was so fucking worth it.

"G-get off," Eren said, suddenly, "Get off of my dick, I w-wanna come on your faces, l-let me come on your faces, do it quick, I c-can’t -"

Marco pulled away and closed his eyes, feeling Jean position himself next to him, and Eren gasped, and suddenly his face was sticky, and soon enough his hand was sticky too.

None above his eyes, none on his eyelids. It was safe. Marco opened his eyes up, and looked upward to see Eren leaning backward, having collapsed back onto his arms for support, staring down at him with a big, goofy smile on his face. Jean was leaning heavily on him.

"Dammit, Eren," Jean muttered, and Marco looked over to see Jean with his eyes squeezed shut, both with a big glob of cum over them. "I can’t even fucking look at you."

Eren chuckled lightly and leaned forward, cupping Jean’s jaw in his hands. “I’ll get that,” he said, and passed his tongue over the messed-up areas, clearing Jean’s vision. Marco watched and licked a small bead out of the corner of his own mouth, then brought his hand up and licked away the small amount of cum there, too. Eren’s taste, plus Jean’s. Could there be anything more perfect?

Well, maybe getting rid of his own painfully hard boner would do the trick.

As if reading his mind, Jean looked over at him, then raised his eyebrows. “I think,” he said, making eye contact with Eren, “it might be somebody else’s turn, now.”

"I think you’re right," Eren agreed, and the two of them converged on Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post;  
> http://mistressplacemat.tumblr.com/post/91517367014/okay-seriously-now-whos-been-telling-you-people


End file.
